1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package, an electronic component mounted package, a physical quantity sensor, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
An angular velocity sensor described in JP-A-2008-197033 (Patent Literature 1) has been known as a physical quantity sensor for detecting a physical quantity such as angular velocity.
The angular velocity sensor described in Patent Literature 1 includes a package and a gyro element and an IC housed in the package. A plurality of wires are formed on the package (a base). Predetermined terminals of the IC are electrically connected to the gyro element and drawn out to the outside via the wires. More specifically, the plurality of wires include at least a first detection wire electrically connected to a first detection element included in the gyro element, a second detection wire electrically connected to a second detection terminal included in the gyro element, and an input and output wire from which a signal is input to the IC and to which a signal is output from the IC.
In recent years, a digital interface is used more often than ever as means for inputting and outputting signals between the IC and the outside. When the digital interface is used, the plurality of wires include the input and output wire from which a digital signal is input to the IC and to which a digital signal is output from the IC. Therefore, in some case, noise is mixed in the first and second detection wires and detection signals cannot be accurately acquired because of electric connection between the first and second detection wires (first and second detection signal input pads) and the input and output wire (an input and output pad).